fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 87
At Harterym's Palace... Harterym) You'll love your next evolution Magmaburn Roxanoid) Okay, but I still have to go! DX Harterym) First off, your rival... Nintendo) Who is our rival? Harterym) You'll see ( A white flash erupts ) ( Extremis Helios appears ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) That's my rival... Harterym) Where's C22? Extremis Helios) No welcome back... Harterym) Welcome back, Extremis Extremis Helios) No...Welcome back, Extreme buffness! Harterym) Just answer the question! Where's C22? Extremis Helios) He locked me in his room for being bad Magmaburn Roxanoid) BAD BOY! Extremis Helios) ... Magmaburn Roxanoid) *Moonwalking* Bad boy, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad b-b-b-b-boy, BABABABABABAD BOY! Extremis Helios) *Getting angry* ENOUGH! Magmaburn Roxanoid) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-''' '''Extremis Helios) *Angered* I SAID STOP! Magmaburn Roxanoid) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-''' '''( Extremis Helios releases a fireball from his mouth ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD-...*Looking at the incoming fireball*...*Breakdances* ( Heat generates from Roxanoid legs ) ( Roxanoid jumps off the ground with his arms and releases a ruby magmaball from his legs ) ( Both heated balls collide ) ( The magmaball absorbs the fireball and moves on ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ( Extremis charges a ball of fire above his head ) ( The enlarged magmaball heads towards Extremis ) ( Extremis continues to charge his ball of fire ) ( The enlarged magmaball comes inches away from Extremis ) ( Extremis throws his ball of fire ) ( The ball of fire overwhelms the enlarged magmaball ) ( The ball of fire absorbs the magmaball and continues towards Roxanoid ) Nintendo) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) ( Magma sparks leave the ground ) ( The enlarged ball of fire comes closer ) BOOM! ( The enlarges ball of fire explodes with smoke, dense and dark, left behind ) ( Extremis Helios creates three fireballs ) ( Each fireball takes off ) ( Extremis jumps onto the fireball in-between its left and right ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Crisp Magmash! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid releases a blazing, ruby-red, magma blast towards his opponent ) ( Roxanoid releases a blast of fire from his mouth, then jumps on ) ( Both blast head towards the smoke ) Extremis Helios) STUPID CULBURYM! Magmaburn Roxanoid) BAD BOY! BOOM! ( Both Extremis and Roxanoid collide with their rides exploding ) ( Extremis falls onto Roxanoid ) ( Extremis' two remaining fireballs come in close ) BOOM! ( The two fireballs hit Roxanoid and Extremis ) ( Roxanoid and Extremis fall down together with Extremis on top ) ( Orange sparks spark on Extremis ) ( Roxanoid crashes onto the ground ) ( Roxanoid rolls over with Extremis laying on the ground ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) THIS'LL BE FUN! *Looks at Nintendo* Nintendo) Sacred Ability Activate! Hop-squash Comet! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid jumps into the air while holding his opponent. Roxanoid holds his opponent's legs, while his legs pin the opponent's arms together. Roxanoid's feet are laid on the ground as he pushes himself to jump. Roxanoid jumps a tremendous high, in-which he falls like a comet with the opponent flaming up ) ( Roxanoid jumps 50ft ) ( Roxanoid falls ) BANG! ( Extremis crashes into the ground with little flames erupting ) ( Roxanoid jumps 500ft and rolls over ) BANG! ( Extremis crashes into the ceiling with more flames erupting ) ( Roxanoid pushes Extremis off the ceiling and flips over ) BANG! ( Extremis and Roxanoid fall 500ft ) BANG! ' '( Extremis crashes onto the ground with more flames erupting ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) Since you were paralyzed and getting beaten; I'll end this now! *Jumps 250ft* ( Roxanoid puts his feet on Extremis' head ) ( Once at 250ft, Roxanoid turns comet-like ) ( Extremis and Roxanoid shoot down ) ( Flames rise from Extremis' body ) BOOM! ( Roxanoid and Extremis crash onto the ground. A shockwave sets throughout the ground with the floor shattered and dented ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) MR.BUFF, YOU HAVE BEEN GROUNDED BY ROCKS-A-NOID...But...You still didn't get the dirt... 5 minutes later... Magmaburn Roxanoid) That crap on Extremis was awesome... Nintendo) Really...That was uncalled for Magmaburn Roxanoid) *Glad* BUT IT FELT SO GOOD! Harterym) ...ANYWAYS, let me get Volf here, since Wolfgang was told to sleep... Nintendo) Harterym, thanks for the four, by the way Harterym) You're welcome ( A white flash appears ) MoCC: Episode 88 Grade of MoCC: Episode 87? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Harterym Category:Nintendocan Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Extremis Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Culburym Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolfgang